Sidekicks
In Hero Zero sidekicks are the known pets.They get unlocked at level 60,and the first is for free.Your first sidekick grows one skill and if you are lucky,the grow two.Here's a list with sidekicks tricks: Special abilities assistants There are a total of 25 special abilities and are: Special abilities are unlocked at level 10: 1) It Stuns your opponent for a round. You have 20 percent chance to stun your opponent for a round. It can only happen once during the battle. 2) Continuous Hits It causes more damage to the opponent in many rounds You have 40 percent chance to provoke additional damage for 4 rounds, which corresponds to 45 percent of the current damage your attacks. It can happen many times during a match. 3) Not So Bad Decreases critical damage levied You have 20 percent chance to decreases damage that you cause your opponent by 40 percent. It can happen only once during a match. 4) First I Increases the chance to give the first blow You have 40 percent more likely to give the first blow. 5) Not So Allows tried after critical damage You have 45 percent chance to give another blow, he has to hit your opponent is critical. It can happen only once during a match. 6) slime dripping Continue It causes damage to the opponent for many laps You have 40 percent chance to succeed bonus damage for 4 laps, corresponding to 50 percent of the damage caused by the attack unleashed. It can happen many times during a match. 7) Intercepted It reduces the damage that you receive from missiles You have 15 probability decreases the damage from your enemy missiles at 75. It can happen many times during a match. Special abilities are unlocked at level 20: 1) Eagle Eye Increases hit chance It reduces the possibility of avoiding your opponent by 5 percent. 2) Four Eyes Increases your basic instinct Increases your basic instincts by 10 percent. 3) Bodyguard Reduces chance to accept critical damage The critical strike chance of your opponent is reduced by 5 percent. 4) Hang the Jogging Increases your core strength Increases your strength by 10 percent. 5) The Power of Two Increase your core strength Increase your core strength by 10 percent. 6) Bring the Wood Increases damage by missiles Increases the damage you do with rockets by 10 percent. 7) Smarty Increases your basic intelligence Increases your basic intelligence by 10 percent. 8) Run Penalnti Increases your chance to succeed blow Reduces the possibility of your opponent to dodge your hit by 6 percent. 9) Hard Nut Reduces chance to accept critical damage The critical strike chance of your opponent is reduced by 6 percent. 10) Encouraged Reduces minus degrees trophies Your minus points of the trophies will be reduced by 15 percent. Special abilities are unlocked at level 30: 1) Coverage! You manage to avoid an attack You have 20 percent chance to avoid a hit. It can happen only once during a match. 2) Revenge! You can return critical damage You have 30 percent possibility to return immediately to the opponent 50 percent loss on a critical hit. It can happen only once during a match. 3) tricking Death Survive the last hit When your opponent achieves a winning hit, your life points are 1 and the battle continues. It can happen only once during a match. 4) One of you and me one You can return loss You have 15 percent possibility to return immediately to the opponent 25 percent of the damage from a blow. It can happen many times during a match. 5) Two is Better than One You can attack twice You have 25 percent chance to attack twice in succession. It can happen only once during a match. 6) Diana! Critical hits caused more damage You have 30 percent chance that the critical hit you cause 50 percent more damage. It can happen only once during a match. 7) Reinforced It reduces the damage that you receive You have 10 potential to reduce the damage caused by your enemy at 25. It can happen many times during a match. 8) Sharp Nails Critical hits caused more damage You have 40 percent chance to challenge them 50 percent more damage with your critical hits. It can happen only once during a match. Assistants Experience As mentioned above, the active assistant takes 2% of the experience you get. Below is a list with the experience needed each level of the assistant: 30 -> 1750 29 -> 1700 28 -> 1650 27 -> 1600 26 -> 1550 25 -> 1,500 24 -> 1,450 23 -> 1400 22 -> 1350 21 -> 1,300 20 -> 1250 19 -> 1,200 18 -> 1,150 17 -> 1100 16 -> 1,050 15 -> 1,000 14 -> 950 13 -> 900 12 -> 850 11 -> 800 10 -> 750 9 -> 700 8 -> 650 7 -> 600 6 -> 550 5 -> 500 4 -> 450 3 -> 400 2 -> 350 We observe that at every level need 50 more experience points than in the previous one. Total 30 450 experience points needed to reach the level of 30, which is the maximum. This corresponds to 1,522,500 own your experience points.